Ultraman Lugiel (Series)
Ultraman Lugiel is a series set in an alternate universe in which the events of Ultraman Ginga are the complete opposite. Premise Ultraman Lugiel is Furnozilla's first attempt at making a more serious and dark series. It's also a test to see how well he can make more serious content so that due to his plans for multiple more serious series in the future. Plot An dark being sends aliens to corrupt the minds of Earth's youth and transform them into his minions, but a being of light appears to end the dark one's reign of terror. Arcs Ultraman Lugiel is divided in 3 story arcs. * Question Arc: The first few episodes of the series, more questions are being formed than answered in these episodes and the characters are not aware of what's really going on. (Episodes 1-5) * Corruption Arc: Ultraman Lugiel faces dark and twisted Ultras in this arc as tension begins to build. (Episodes 6-8) * Ginga Arc: The dark mastermind sends his most powerful minions to attack and eventually appears himself for a fight with Lugiel. (Episodes 9-11) Characters * Alien Icarus Daedalus: The protagonist of the series alongside Lugiel himself. An alien that came to Earth to seek a new home. * Alien Angel Eve: Another alien that came to Earth. A new friend of Daedalus who helps him in his battles with Lugiel. Episodes Main Series * Ultraman Lugiel Episode 1: Town of Shooting Stars * Ultraman Lugiel Episode 2: A Winter Night's Nightmare * Ultraman Lugiel Episode 3: TBA * Ultraman Lugiel Episode 4: The Killer is Sabikong * Ultraman Lugiel Episode 5: Life Destroyer * Ultraman Lugiel Episode 6: The Nightmare Brawl * Ultraman Lugiel Episode 7: The Closed Room * Ultraman Lugiel Episode 8: The Pitch-Black-Hearted Brothers * Ultraman Lugiel Episode 9: The One Who Corrupts The Ultras' Hearts * Ultraman Lugiel Episode 10: Light and Darkness * Ultraman Lugiel Episode 11: Our Past Side Stories * Ultraman Lugiel Side Story: Origin * Ultraman Lugiel Side Story: The Shiny Menace Crossovers * Ultraman Blizzard and Lugiel: Interdimensional Destruction * Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Ultras Main * Ultraman Lugiel (Episodes 1-11) Other * Ultraman Gaia (Episodes 1-11) ** Spark Doll (Episodes 1-11) ** V2 (Episode 11) * Ultraman (Episodes 6,10) ** Normal (Episodes 10) ** Dark (Episodes 6) * Ultraman Tiga (Episodes 7,8,10) ** Multi Type (Episodes 10) ** Dark Tiga (Episodes 7,8) * Ultraman Dyna (Episodes 7,8,10) ** Flash Type (Episodes 10) ** Dark (Episodes 7,8) Evil * Dark Ginga (Episodes 1-11) Side Stories Origin * Ultraman Lugiel * Dark Ginga The Shiny Menace * Ultraman Lugiel ** Normal ** Shiny *** Normal *** Shining Heart Crossovers Ultraman Blizzard and Lugiel: Interdimensional Destruction * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type (Evolved) ** Gas Type (Evolved) ** Liquid Type (Evolved) ** Synegry ** Plasma Type * Ultraman Lugiel Monsters Main Series Monsters * Rock Monster: Neldorand (Episodes 1,7) * Acidic Foam Monster: Acidancan (Episodes 1,2) * Some Dyna monster variant (Episodes 3,4) * Slime Monster: Sabikong (Episodes 4) * Tank Monster: Dinosaur Tank (Episodes 4,5,9,10) * Space Thunder Beast: Pazuzu (Episodes 5) * Some Leo monster variant (Episodes 6,7,8) * Herculean Strength Monster: Silvergon (Episodes 9) * Root of Destruction Sea God: Gakuzom (Episodes 10) ** Normal ** Super * Root of Destruction Flying Fish: Baiakuhe (Episode 10) Aliens * Parasitic Spirit Beast: Bizorm (Episodes 1-6) * Chronic Disease Excess Gas Alien: Alien Benzene Ben (Episodes 2,3,5) * Space Emperor: Alien Nuaza Silver (Episodes 6-10) Side Stories Origin * Super Ancient Dragon: Melba * Light-Wave Alien: Alien Reflect Harry The Shiny Menace * The Horde of Madness ** Wielders of Insanity *** Crosser ** The Canon Fodder *** Corrupted Monsters: Shinymons **** Fossil Monster: Shiny Stegon *** Mechanical Soldier: Daoclops **** Anathium Darklops Crossovers Ultraman Blizzard and Lugiel: Interdimensional Destruction * Police Worm: Adult * Some evil Pachimon * Guar Army ** Guar Soldiers *** Footsoldiers *** Magician *** Fool ** Darkness Alien: Alien Shaplay ** Molten Iron Monster: Demaaga *** Possibly some variant ** Fighting Bem: Dakumiran Trivia * The monster roster is supposed to be the exact opposite of Ginga's monster roster (for the most part). * The second side story's title is a reference to the second installment of the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure series, The Shiny Menace and Hyper Mutekis. Category:Furnozilla Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:W.I.P.